Lena au pays des vampires
by PrInCeSs- LaMiA
Summary: Léna Akemi , fille d'un sang pur et d'une aristocrate , arrive dans la célèbre Académie Cross . Pourquoi ? Elle n'en sait rien . Complot , amitié et secrets vont rythmée une année scolaire ... bien remplie .
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ,

Voila ma première fic sur Vampire Knight j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

Avertissement : je ne possède que mon OC , Lena et tout son entourage ( qui va apparaitre dans les prochains chapitres , patiente ) le reste est à Matsuri Hino .

* * *

Chapitre I : Arrivée dans l'Académie Cross

PDV générale

_ Vous êtes arrivées , mesdemoiselles , annonça le chauffeur .

Lena ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'étira longuement avant de se tourner pour réveiller Ambre , sa meilleure amie .

_ DEBOUT , on est arrivée , dit –elle en la secouant .

Ambre ne bougea pas d'un millimètre .Il faut dire que le trajet entre l'aéroport et l'Académie Crosse était très long , au moins 6h .

Elles avaient un journée pour le moins fatigante : réveillé pour prendre l'avion en direction du japon , 12h de vol puis 6h de trajet ! ( avec un rapide calcul on trouve qu'elles sont arrivées à 1h du matin ) .

_ Allez , réveille-toi , répéta Lena avec une légère pointe d'impatiente . Toujours aucun signe de vie .

C'est à lors qu'elle prit son portable , pianota sur les touches e l'approcha de l'oreille de son amie avec un sourire sadique .

Ambre se leva brusquement , encore sonnée , elle s'apprêta à étrangler sa copine quand le chauffeur leur ouvrit la porte . Lena sortit la première suivie d'une Ambre encore ensommeillée .

_ Alors voici la fameuse Academie Corss , ironisa Lena

Ses parents l'avaient obligés à y aller et elle n'avait consentit que parce que sa meilleure amie l'accompagnait .

Elle marchait en arrière en disant ça sans voir le garçon derrière elle , résultat elle tomba sur lui .

PDV Léna :

Aie ! je me suis fait mal au pied mais rien de cassé , heureusement que quelqu'un a amortit ma chute .

_ Debout , tu m'écrase !

J'entendis Ambre éclater de rire mais vu notre position grotesque , je ne lui en voulait pas .

Le « quelqu'un » qui a amortit ma chute se trouva être un garçon de 17 ans aux cheveux gris et aux yeux améthyste . Il aurait été plus beau s'il n'avait pas cet air méprisant .

_ T'as fini ton inspection ? Maintenant lève-toi

Je n'aimais le ton avec lequel il me parlait .

_ Pourquoi je suis très bien comme ça ! dit-je avec un petit sourire au coin en balançant mes jambes .

L'effet désiré se produit : Il vira au rouge et baissa les yeux .!

_ Bonsoir ,dit une fille devant moi .

C'était une fille de notre âge , brune qui faisait exactement la même taille qu'Ambre , c'est-à-dire 1,60 m .

_ vous devez être les nouvelles ? , moi c'est Yuki Cross continua –t- elle en me montrant son brassard , et lui c'est Zéro Kiryu , nous sommes chargée de discipline .

_ bonjour , moi c'est Lena …. Et elle c'est Ambre , ma meilleure amie , fis-je avec un grand sourire , pas le moins gênée du monde . Mais bon , je me levais et arrangea mes cheveux .

-Suivez –moi, on vas vous conduire au bureau du directeur.

C'était toujours Yuki qui parlait , je la trouvais sympa contrairement à Zéro . Il était toujours aussi bougon ? j'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous aime pas trop vu la façon d'on-t-il nous toisait. Bon moi , c'était normale mais Ambre ne lui a rien fait .

Arrivés au bureau du directeur , Yuki et Zéro – qui mérite bien son nom – nous laissèrent .

_ On a encore une ronde à faire , puis on va se coucher , précisa –t-elle .

Restée seule , je me tourna vers Ambre qui les suivaient du regard :

_ Alors comment tu trouves nos chargés de discipline ?

_ La fille à l'air gentille , contrairement à son copain .

_ C'est ton genre , non ? Les mystérieux torturés par le destin , la taquiné-je

_ ça vas pas , non ! C'est plutôt toi qui irais bien avec lui . On dit que les opposés s'attirent .

Nous éclatâmes de rire , quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'âge moyen : les cheveux en queue de cheval, lunette …. Et un tablier rose !

_ Entrez mes chères filles , ne soyez pas timides .

Nous nous regardâmes étonnées , Ambre me chuchota :

Tu crois que c'est LUI , le directeur ?

_ on lui demande ? Il m'a plutôt l'air d'un psychopathe !

Le « directeur » nous regardais à présent avec un air imbécile et des étoiles dans les yeux ( si, si je vous jure ) .

_ Je sens que vous serez l'exemple de cet établissement . Une vampire amie avec une humaine, c'est une preuve de pacifisme et de ….

_ si vous nous montriez notre chambres plutôt , on est fatiguées ! l'interrompis-je .

_ épuisée plutôt ! renchérit Ambre .

_ Euh … je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu . Vous ne serez pas dans la même chambre , encore moin dans le même batiment !

_ Quoi ? s'écriâmes en chœur .

_ Et bien .. Lena , en ta qualité de vampire tu seras dans le « dortoir de la lune » qui est reservé aux vampires tandis que toi , Ambre tu seras dans le « dortoir du soleil » .

C'est une blague j'espère ? Si on est pas dans le même dortoir , on ne suivra pas les mêmes cours donc on se rencontrera jamais !

_- Mais on ne se verra jamais ! protesta Ambre avec les larmes aux yeux . C'est une commédienne douée quand elle le voulait .

_ mais biensur que non ! les élèves de la day class attendent les élèves de la night class quand ces derniers vont à l'heure cours qui comment au coucher du soleil , tu pourra te joindre à eux .

_ Pourquoi ils les attendent au juste ? demandais-je

A cause de leur beauté probablement … elles ont rarement l'occasion de les voir donc je ne vois pas de mal à ce qu'elles ...déclarent leurs flamme aux garçons !

Super ! non seulement j'allais être séparée de ma meilleur amie , mais chaque jour je devais supporter une bande de filles hystériques !

Je poussais un soupir résigné , je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas de solution …

_ On a toujours nos portables ! s'exclama Ambre , on s'appellera tous les jours et on s'enverra des SMS !

_ C'est une idée de génie ! approuvais-je

Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?

_ Désolé les filles mais les portables sont interdits au sein de l'établissement .

Je lui lança un regard à la fois meurtrier , noir et perçant ( je suis consciente d'être terrifiante , c'est le but ! )

_ Mais je peux faire une exception , à condition que personne ne le sache .

Je préfère ça !

_ Ambre , voici ton uniforme et la clé de ta chambre tes valises sont déjà à l'intérieur .Tu ferais mieux de te coucher maintenant , les cours commencerons demain à 8 :00 précise .

Son uniforme était bleu composé d'une jupe … très courte et une veste assortie. Elle qui déteste les minijupes !

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'appreta à protester quand on sentit une odeur de brulé .

_ Noooooooooon ! Mon gâteau est brulééééé ! hurla le « directeur » en courant vers une sorte de four à coté de la bibliothèque .

Ok , là j'étais sur : c'était vraiment un psychopathe !

Ambre se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et se tourna pour me chuchoter :

_ Je te souhaite bon courage avec le directeur !

_ Attend ! Tu vas pas me laisser seule avec lui .

_ Tu l'as entendu mes cours commencent à 8h , et puis là il est en mode cuisinier . SMS dans une heure ok ?

Et la traitresse disparut dans le couloir !

_ Directeur vous ne croyez pas que je devrais regagner mon dortoir aussi ?

Ledit directeur qui pleurait encore les cendres de son gâteau , reprit son sérieux :

_ Oui tu as raison , allons –y .

La nuit était plutôt fraiche et je tremblais dans ma robe sans manche courte , mes pieds me faisait mal , quelle idée de mettre des talons pour voyager ! ( C'est un peu idiot mais mon élégance passait avant tout . )

_ Nous sommes arrivés ! Maintenant je te laisse , Kanamé s'occupera de toi .

Attendez , il venait de dire Kanamé ?

_ vous vous parlez de kanamé, Kanamé kuran ?

_ Lui –même, dit une voix derrière nous .

Je me tournais , ( roulement de tambour ) Kanamé en chair et en os se tenais devant moi . Il n'avait pas changé , à part qu'il faisait au moins une tête de plus que moi ( je mesure 1,67 m et lui probablement 1.84 m grrrr !)

_ Alors , Lena tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ?

_ Vous vous connaissez ? demanda le directeur

Kaname moi en ce qui concerne souriant.

_ Oui, nous sommes amis de longue date .

Je fus surprise de cette réponse de sa part . Mais en même temps , c'est vrai qu'on était amis .

* * *

Alors comment vous trouvez ?

Si vous avez la moindre remarque , suggestion ... à vos claviers !


	2. Léna et la Night Class

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira .

Tout à Matsuri Hino , Je ne possède que mes 2 Oc

Alex : Ravie que le premier chapitre t'es plus !

Aria : J'adore faire du suspens ( muwhahaha c'est mon coté diabolique ) Sinon merci bcp pour ton com'

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

PDV générale :

Dans la salle d'étude vaste et sombre de la night class , les élèves étaient assis de façon dispersée : les uns assis , d'autres debout ou alors adossés au mur mais personne n'y faisait attention . Ils étaient quand même l'élite de la hiarchie vampirique !

Au centre était réunis un petit groupe faisant partit du cercle très fermé « des amis de Kanamé » , le prince au sang pur respecté et craint par tout les vampire .

_ Il parait qu'une nouvelle élève va arriver , murmura Aido .

_ Comment tu le sais ? demanda son cousin , un géant rouquin prénommé Kain

_ J'ai entendu Kanamé en parler à Takuma .

_ Alors maintenant tu espionnes kanamé ? l'accusa Ruk qui était assise derrière lui .

Piqué au vif , Aido lui riposta :

_ Pas du tout , c'était un pur hasard !

_ Je ne te crois pas , tu est toujours aussi curieux .

Ledit Takuma entra entra à ce moment là , souriant comme à son habitude .

_ C'est vrai qu'une nouvelle va arriver ? demanda Ruka .

Takuma parut un peu étonné mais lui répondis :

_ Oui c'est vrai , c'est une ancienne amie , vous verrez elle est très .. sympa .

_ Elle est jolie ? voulut savoir Aido , ce qui eut pour effet d'exaspérer Ruka .

_ Quel imbécile ! bien sur qu'elle va être belle puisque c'est un vampire !

_ Ah oui parce que tu crois que tout les vampires sont beau ? J'en ai un devant moi qui ne l'est pas tellement .

Il échappa de justesse à un claque de Ruka , puis s'installa le pluis loin possible d'elle .Pour plus de sécurité .

Rima et Senri , mikado dans la bouche se regardèrent avec air entendu .

_ Une ancienne amie tu dis ? On la connais ? voulut savoir Ruka .

_ Je ne pense pas , Elle habite en France .

Le professeur arriva enfin , coupant court à leur bavardages .

PDV : Léna

Je restais là , planter en le regardant . Le directeur m'a abondonner lui aussi comme l'a fait ma traitresse qui me servait de meilleure-amie-confident ...

Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis 7 ans environ , et je ne peut dire si son attitude est la même ou pas .

Ce qui m'a plus immédiatement chez lui c'est modestie et sa gentillesse . Il ne se regorgeait pas d'importance suite à son statue de prince des vampires .

Flash-Back :

_J'avais du mal à ne pas m'endormir, ce que c'est ennuyant ces réceptions ! _

_Moi qui avait hâte d'y être ,je suis déçus ! _

_Mes parents ont décidé de m'emmener dans une « fête » organisée par un de leurs amis . j'étais trop excité de pouvoir enfin sortir , et aller à une réception en plus ! _

_Mais maintenant, je me rend compte que de rester chez moi ou je suis libre de faire TOUS ce que je veux , que d'être debout dans une robe gênante avec l'interdiction de bouger ! _

__ Bonsoir _

_Je sursautais , j'étais perdu dans mes ruminations que je n'avais pas vu un garçon brun d'un peu près mon âge s'approcher de moi . _

__ Je m'appelle Kanamé Kuran et toi ?_

_J'ai déjà entendu ce nom chez mes parents._

_Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler qui …_

_Je passa ce détail et me présentait :_

__ Héléna Akemi mais tu peux m'appeler Léna . _

__ Je m'ennuie et je pense que c'est le même cas pour toi ? _

_Je hoche la tête , en me demandant comment il savait ? _

__ ton visage est très expressif , tu sais . répondit-il à ma question muette , tu viens avec moi ?_

_Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus mais Kanamé n'a pas l'air menaçant … _

__ d'accord, mais ou ? _

_Il ne répondit pas et me tira par la main . il m'enmena dans une terrase qui donnait sur le jardin du propriétaire . Elle était entourée de rosiers , ce qui la rendait très belle . _

__ c'est magnifique içi ! m'exlamais-je , tu as l'air de bien connaitre les lieux . _

__J'habite içi . _

__ Ah ! ta maison est si grande et si belle !_

_Il esquissa un sourire un peu triste . _

__ C'est vrai mais je me sens seul là-dedans ._

__ Tu n'invite pas tes amis ? _

__ Je n'ai pas d'amis ._

_C'est bizarre ! comment un garçon aussi gentil ne possède aucun ami ? Cela dit moi non plus je n'en possède car je ne quitte jamais la maison . _

__ Tu n'es pas le seul , moi non plus je n'en ai pas . _

__ Alors que dirais-tu si on devenait ami ? _

_Il me tendit sa main . _

__ D'accord ! _

_C'est en quelque sorte un pacte , une promesse qu'on a scellé ce jour-là ._

_Puis on joua à cache-cache ._

__ Ah je vois que tu t'es fait un ami , c'est très bien ! _

__ Maman ! _

_Je ne savais pas si j'allais être gronder être venue içi , mais ma mère affichait un grand sourire ._

__ Il s'appelle Kanamé , Kanamé voiçi maman . _

__ Oh mais je le connais déjà qui ne le connait pas ? C'est l'héritier des Kuran . _

_Ah ! ça me revient : mes parents parlaient assez souvent de la prestigieuse famille Kuran . _

__ D'après la tête que tu fait , tu ne savais pas . remarqua mon nouvel ami . _

__ Non, avouait-je_

__ Mais ça ne compte pas pour moi , tu peux être ce que tu veux pour moi l'important c'est toi-même ._

_Ajoutais-je en soutenant son regard . _

_Il souria et me carressa les cheveux ._

Fin du Flash –Back :

Depuis ce temps je le voyais souvent , on jouait ou on discutait . Un jour je fis la conaissance de son meilleur ami , Takuma qui était très ouvert et toujours souriant . Je les considérais comme des frères .

Malheureusement je dus voyager en France chez ma tante , la sœur de mon père pour des raisons que j'ignore encore . N'empêche que là-bas je me suis fait une amie en or et j'ai vécu pas mal de bons moments !

_ Léna ?

Je sursauta .

_ Désolé , j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs .. je pensais à notre première rencontre , tu te rappelle ?

_ Bien sûr , comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Je lui souris . Je suis vraiment heureuse de l'avoir retrouver .

_ Maintenant , on doit aller en classe, on parlera plus tard .

Il faut toujours qu'il interrompt les moments forts !

Et je suis à peine capable de marcher, je n'ai qu'une envie : dormir . Mais bon je le suivis sans trop protester sachant que ça ne servira à rien .

Arrivé devant la classe , il ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer .

_ Votre attention s'il vous plait ( cette phrase est à mon avis superflue car dès qu'il entra tout le monde se tut ) , voici une nouvelle élève .

Il me fit signe de me présenter , ce que je fis en ayant conscience qu'une trentaine de paire de yeux me fixaient .

_ Bonsoir tout le monde , je m'appelle hélèna Akemi et …

Je ne trouve rien à ajouter .

Les secondes passent , le silence devient pesant et personne ne vient à ma rescousse .

Ah non ! Mon sauveur est un garçon blond aux yeux emeraudes qui me rappelle ….

_ Léna ! content de te revoir .

C'était Takuma ! Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs . il me serra dans ses bras puis me prit la main et me plaça au centre

c'est une de mes meilleurs amis , je vous pris de bien l'accueillir . ajouta-t-il à l'intention des autres .

._ Salut ! moi c'est Aido Hanabusa pour vous servir . se présenta un garçon blond aux yeux bleu saphir , en me faisant carrément un baise main .

_ Euh .. enchanté . dit –je en retirant ma main .

_ Tu as un point commun avec le nombre d'or , tu sais ? me dit-il avec un clin d'œil entendu .

Son ton ne me plaisait pas .

_ Qu'est ce que je suis sensée comprendre ?

_ Que tu es une beauté divine exactement comme le nombre d'or qui une proportion divine !

Ok je vois , c'est le genre à draguer tout ce qui bouge .

Bon , je fais quoi ? Je l'ignore ? ou je lui colle une baffe dont il se souviendra toute sa vie ?

La deuxième solution me parait plus la plus appropriée .

_ Ne fais attention à lui , c'est un dragueur et un génie en même temps .

Takuma continua les présentations :

_ Et voiçi Kain Akatsuki le cousin d'Aido .

1.88 , le teint basané et une tignasse flamboyante .

- Enchanté

Il hocha la tête .

Nonchalant ou alors très timide . J'optais pour la première .

_ Shiki Senri, mon meilleur ami et Rima Toyen , ce sont des mannequins professionnels .

Ah ! enfin quelqu'un avec qui je vais m'entendre .

Ledit Shiki était assez grand , le teint pale , les cheveux acajou en bataille et de surprenants yeux bleu limpides . Il était pas mannequin pour rien celui-là !

Rima était une jolie rousse de taille moyenne .

Tout les deux affichaient un air blasé .

_ Poky ? demanda Rima en me tendant un paquet .

J'eut du mal à n'en prendre qu'un quitte à passer pour une afaméehystériqueaccroauxsucreris ce qui est un peu vrai …

_ Merci .

_ Et voici Ruka Soyen

Une fille brune , 1 .70 à l'air un peu hautain esquissa un sourire ( ce qui a mon avis est un exploit pour elle ) .

Je pris vite mon portable et envoya un message à Ambre , puis m'assit à coté de Takuma .

_ Tu vas te plaire ici .

_c'est à voir .

_ Alors , raconte moi ta vie en France .

Et là , je lui dit tout : ma rencontre avec Ambre , ma tante , mes activités ..

_ Ma tante est trop sympa , grâce à elle j'ai pu voir des tas de défilés . Elle est styliste c'est pour ça .

Takuma suivit mon babillage avec interet , sans montrer une seule fois un geste d'impatiente ou d'ennui .

_ Et toi ? lui demandais-je ( enfin )

_ Et bien .. Kanamé et moi habitions ensemble depuis la mort de ses parents et ..

_ La mort de ses parents ?

_ oui ils sont morts , de suicide parait-il .

Je ne savais pas que ses parents sont morts , c'est un choc . Comment l'aurais-je sus , mes parents ne parlent jamais des affaires vampiriques devant moi .

_ Je le plains , ses parents étaient si gentils .

Je regardais Kanamé , il est si secret parfois , on ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il pense réellement ou ce qu'il ressent .

_ On a rejoint cette Academie i ans et ….

Je n'entendis plus la suite : je me suis assoupie .

PDV : générale

_ Elle est vraiment endormie . remarqua Takuma

_ Je vais la porter jusqu'à sa chambre ! proposa Aido

Ses amis levèrent les yeux au ciels .

_ Ben quoi ? Pour une fois que je propose de l'aide !

Kanamé résolut le problème : il l'a prorta sous les regards étonnés ( et jaloux : Ruka ) de ses camarades .

Arrivés dans sa chambre il l'a déposa doucement dans le lit , la couvra puis repartit .

_ Rima , elle sera ta camarade de chambre , demain tu lui feras visiter l'établissement .

Celle-ci hocha la tête puis monta se coucher .

Il est 3 :00 du matin .

PDV : Ambre , un peu plus tôt :

Ma chambre était au bout du couloir , je toquais la porte et un « entrez » étouffé se fit entendre des profondeurs de la chambre . Je l'ouvris , elle était vaste , 2 lits au centre et une commode au milieu , à gauche une grande fenêtre au rideau poupres et en face un armoir et un bureau . Il y avait pleins de poster de chanteurs célèbres .Une fille aux cheveux chatains clairs faisait ses devoirs , quand elle me vit , elle sourit et se présenta .

_ Salut ! moi c'est Jun , tu dois être ma camarade de chambre ?

_ Oui , je m'appelle Ambre , ravie de te connaitre .

_ Enchanté

Elle a l'air plutôt sympa , je décidais donc de lui poser quelque questions .

_ Dit , quand est ce que les cours de la Night Class commencent exactement ?

_ Dès le coucher du soleil , toi aussi tu es intéressé par les garçons de la Night Class ?

Là, elle a carrément des étoiles dans les yeux !

_ Euh .. pas vraiment c'est que ma meilleure amie est là-bas et j'aimerais savoir quand j'aurais l'occasion de la trouver .

_ Ton amie étudie dans la Night Class , quelle chance !

Et elle me débita tous les avantages d'être là-bas c'est-à-dire la chance de cotoyer les garçons les plus beau de la planète , suivis d'une description approfondi de chaque élève … et j'en passe .

Quand elle eut ENFIN finit , je poussais un soupir de soulagement .

_ Tu as l'air bien renseigner , ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer .

Elle rougit un peu .

_ C'est que je les admire beaucoup , ils sont tellement beau ! Tiens regarde , j'ai pris quel

Comment on peut admirer quelqu'un pour sa beauté ? Cela dit j'ai vraiment hâte de les voir .

Quelle veinarde , Léna !

Je pris mon portable , ah tiens j'ai un message de Léna !

: 4 BG en vu , fo vrément ke tu les voi !

Si même ma meilleure amie qui s'y connait vraiment en garçon les trouve beau , ces vampires , c'est qu'il doivent être à tomber ….

Sur ce je rangea mes affaire mis mon pyjama et m'endormis en imaginant ces 4 vampires craquants .

Est-ce qu'il ressemble aux F4 ? ( les gars dans boys over flowers )


	3. Une journée bien remplie !

_Bonjour à tous ,_

_C'est un chapitre assez long et j'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire pour n'arrivez qu'à un résultat totalement minable ,l'intrigue ne commencera pas maintenant , ces premiers chapitres serviront en quelque sorte d'introduction . _

_Ce chapitre est entièrement du point de vue de Léna , vous me direz si cela vous plait ou non . _

_Votre humble auteur vous supplie de mettre vos avis , sur ce , j'arrête mon bla-bla-soulant et vous laisse lire en paix . _

**Disclamer** : tout à Matsuri-hino , sauf mon OC .

**Pairing** : pas tous de suite …mais surement !

Alex : merci pour ta reveiw , c'est assez originale d'imaginer les F4 en vampire car leurs caractères ne se ressembles pas .

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

PDV : Léna

_ Réveille-toi !

Une voix me parvenait de loin , de très loin . Quelqu'un me secouait doucement pour réveiller .Mais c'est loin d'être gagné pour lui . Impossible de me réveiller quand j'ai encore sommeil.

J'en fouillis ma tête sous l'oreiller , espérant que mon perturbateur s'arrêterait .

_ Je compte jusqu'à 3 ! Sinon gare à toi

C'est ça ! j'aimerais bien voir ce que tu vas faire.

_ Un

Je ne pris pas ces menaces au sérieux ..

_ Deux , Trois !

Ouf ! rien ne s'est passé !

Rectifications : quelqu'un me tirais brutalement de mon lit . J'essayais de m'accrocher du mieux que j'ai pu mais l'autre était drôlement fort !

BAM ! je me trouver par terre sur quelqu'un qui m'emprisonnait solidement de ses bras .

Toujours envelopper de ma couette , j'extirpai ma tête pour me voir qui avait oser me faire ça , me préparant déjà à lui coller une beigne .

Je me trouva nez à nez avec Shiki Senri . Cette proximité que je n'avais pas calculé me fit oublier mon idée de vengeance , et par la même occasion , me fit ressembler une tomate qui a prit un coup de soleil . Par contre , lui est apparemment très à l'aise .

_ Vous comptez rester comme ça longtemps ?

Rima nous observait d'un air indifférent, comme hier . Cependant il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans ses paroles . Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu .

Je me levais rapidement en tirant le plus possible ma robe. Attendez ! J'ai dormi avec ma robe , dans une chambre inconnue avec les deux mannequins ?

_ Qu'est ce que je fait là ?

_ C'est ta chambre . me répondit Rima , laconique.

Je ne me souviens pas être venus ici hier , au fait mes souvenirs s'arrêtaient au moment ou Takuma me racontait quelque chose , dont je ne me souviens pas trop …

_ Et comment je suis arrivé là ?

_ Tu t'es endormi en classe et Kanamé-sama t'a porté jusqu'ici .

_ Et lui , il fait quoi dans ma chambre ?

Elle prit un air ennuyé , comme si mes questions la lassait . J'ai eu envie de le lui balancer « si tu me disais tout d'un seul coup on aurait surement fini cet interrogatoire . »

« Lui » s'était entre temps relevé et adossé au mur .

_ Tu ne voulais pas te réveiller donc je l'ai appelé . se justifia Rima

_ Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me projeter par terre ! Accusais-je Shiki

_ On a une séance photo dans une heure et on dois te faire le tour de l'école avant . riposta-t-il.

Ce qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de les enchanter. Oui bon , ce n'est pas moi qui leur est demander de me faire une visite guidé tout de même .

_ Bon je vais m'habiller pour ne pas trop vous retarder , lâchais-je à contre cœur . J'avais bien envie de retourner dormir .

Ils sortirent en silence .

Je me retournais pour faire face à ma nouvelle chambre qui n'était pas mal du tout : Tapissée de papier peint aux couleurs pastels , deux lits à baldaquin , une grande fenêtre aux rideaux bleu pâle et deux grands armoires . Elle est en outre très spacieuse .

Il y avait aussi une porte attenante à la salle de bain . Je pris une douche rapide .

Mes deux valises se trouvait à côté du lit , j'ouvris la première et en la déballant je tombais sur un album photo . C'est surement ma tante Ayana qui me l'a glissé je parie ! Elle a du prévoir que j'aurais de temps à autre un coup de blues. Il faut dire qu'elle me connait très bien , j'ai vécu avec elle depuis que j'ai 8 ans ne voyant mes parents qu'une fois par mois et pendant mon anniversaire . Ils sont débordés d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, par leur travail. Ce n'est trop dramatique car j'ai Ayana , qui est très présente et un peu spéciale . Par exemple, elle refuse tout contact avec les autres vampires qu'elle traite de « snobs hypocrite »et ne se rend jamais aux réceptions . C'est à croire qu'elle n'est pas un vampire, se sang pur de surcroit.

Je posa l'album sur la commode , l'heure n'étant pas très approprié pour les souvenirs . Puis m'habilla .

Je mis une jupe patineuse noi run haut bleu marineet des bottines noir aussi .j'attachai mes cheveux mouillé en queue de cheval puis descendit en bas .

Dans un grand salon, meublé de canapé en cuir beige , se trouvaient Ruka ,les deux cousins , Shiki et Rima.

Tous se joyeux petit monde discutait sans se rendre compte de ma présence . Profitant de ce moment d'inattention générale j'en profita pour les regarder sans vergogne .

Kain , arborait un affreux pyjama mauve dont la chemise était largement ouverte . C'était presque une invitation à contempler son torse musclé . Le pyjama de son cousin était presque aussi horrible , vert clair , boutonné jusqu'au dernier bouton , ça lui donnait un air coincée . Ruka elle avait un ensemble mauve clair , un peu décolleté et à large manche , avec son air pincé elle n'était pas très engageante , ce qui n'empêchait pas Kain de la contempler . Il y a de l'amour dans L'air …

Il y a une petite chose qui me tracasse là : pourquoi ils sont tous en pyjama ? A part les deux top models qui mettent des manteaux . IL fait si froids que ça ?

_ Bonjour Léna !

Je sursautais . Ah ! prise en flagrant délit par Takuma .

_ Bonjour ! lui répondis-je , tu m'as fait peur .

_ Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu était debout dans l'escalier .

_ Euh...c'est…parce que je faisais mes lacets, me justifias-je (c'est mensonge minable , n'empêche qu'il y a cru )

_ Alors vient ne reste pas là .

Je le suivi . Il salua tout le monde d'un air joyeux, qui contrastait avec leur mine ennuyé voir blasé . Je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise face à leurs regards perçants .

_ Tu as dormi comme une souche hier , en plein cours . déclara sans ambages Ruka .

Je la regarda , ahurie . Elle se prend pour ma mère ou quoi ?

_ Je dirais plutôt comme la belle au bois dormant , déclara Aido avec un clin d'œil , Je me demandais est-ce que tu aurais besoin d'un baiser pour te réveiller .

Dragueur à deux balles !Serrant mes poings , je l'ignora royalement et demanda à Rima :

_ On y va ?

Celle-ci se leva ainsi que Shiki et nous partîmes .

_ elle est tellement sous mon charme qu'elle ne trouve pas les mots .

_ Franchement , je ne sais pas ce que tu peux lui trouver .

Pas besoin de vous préciser qui a dit ça .

Entre lui et Ruka je ne savais qui j'allais trucider en premier .

Nous sortîmes du pavillon pour nous diriger vers une allée bordé de parterre de roses . Le soleil planait haut dans le ciel , j'avais mal aux yeux . Il faut dire que les vampires supporte très mal le soleil , je maudissais de ne pas avoir mis un chapeau . A ce moment là , Rima sortit deux ombrelles de son sac et en tendit un Shiki .

Remarquons que je fondais littéralement sous le soleil elle me dit :

_ Partages l'ombrelle avec Shiki .

_ Pourquoi pas avec toi ?

L'idée de me mettre à coté de lui ne m'enchantait pas vraiment .

_ Je n'aime pas partager la mienne .

Elle ne s'embarrassait pas d'excuses , plus direct tu meurs ! . De mauvaise grâce , je me mis sous l'ombrelle de Shiki , qui m'ignorait et fixait un point inconnu .

On marcha dans une allée bordé de gazon verdoyant , j'eus l'occasion de voir l'académie en plein jour , qui était vraiment magnifique . La grande fontaine au centre était entouré d'arbres , il y avait plusieurs parterres de fleurs et l'architecture des bâtiment était à la fois assez moderne et baroque .

_ Là c'est la salle des professeurs , à sa droite le dortoir des gens de service et en face la Day Class et ses pavillons .

_ on a le droit de sortir en pleine journée ?

_ Non , le chef du dortoir nous l'interdit .

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Cela va créer une émeute chez les fille de la day class , déjà qu'elles nous embêtent à chaque sortit de cours …

_ Je ne l'ai supporte plus ! déclara Shiki , ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche .

Rima sortit de son sac une boite de mikado , et me la tendit . Je me rendis compte que j'avais très faim , n'ayant pas pris de déjeuner .

_ Merci , quand est ce qu'on mange ?

_ A 15 h .

_ Il est quelle heure ?

_ 1 3h

Ahhhhhhhhhh ! il reste encore DEUX heure pour manger !

Je pris 3 mikado de sa boite (alors que je voulais manger la boite entière . ) et les croquais en silence .Ils sont vraiment bon , dommage qu'ils ne se vendent pas en France .

Elle en tendit un à Shiki , en lui disant :

_ Tu crois qu'Aido remarquera qu'il lui manque un ?

_ Shais pas

_ Il va falloir qu'on lui en rachète sinon il va nous piquer une crise .

J'avais donc affaire à des voleurs de Pocky !

En rentrant , elle s'arrêta devant du dortoir .

_ On dois y aller , notre agent nous attend surement dehors .

Shiki la devançait , toujours son masque d'indifférence . Je les remerciais puis entra au dortoir , je n'y trouvais personne. Je montai donc directement à l'étage . Le couloir interminable était sombre et vide , tout le monde dormait . Bien que je sois un vampire , j'ai vécu mon adolescence comme une humaine , c'est-à-dire que je sortais en plein jour (avec un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil ) , je dormais la nuit et non le contraire , je côtoyais des humains sans avoir une envie irrépressible de me jeter sur le cou ( à condition d'avaler un paquet de blood tablet avant de sortir ) . Et j'ai pris l'habitude de voir la lumière claire et vif autour de moi-même sans que mes yeux ne me brûlent( enfin un peu ) .

Je vais déprimé à coup sûr dans ce dortoir sombre si je ne sors pas quelque fois .

Pour l'instant je n'ai rien à faire à part aller ranger mes affaires. Ou alors je pourrais aller rendre visite à Kanamé ? C'est nettement plus intéressant que trier mes vêtements .

Mais je sais pas ou se trouve sa chambre . Je décidai de toquer à la première porte et de demander ou se trouve la chambre de Kanamé .

_ Entrez !

C'est ce que je fis . Malheureusement , la porte que je choisis était celle de la chambre d'Aido . Il était affalé sur son lit et discutait avec Kain . En me voyant , il eut un large sourire jusqu'au oreilles .

_ Alors que nous vaut une telle visite , princesse ? ronronna-t-il.

Princesse ? là il dépasse les limites !

_ Comment tu m'as appelé ?

_ Princesse , minauda-t-il en s'approchant de moi , ça ne te plait pas ? Alors pourquoi pas sirène , sucre d'orge …

Il commença à énumérer des noms plus débiles les uns que les autres . Il ne vit le coup de poing que je lui administra en plein visage .

_ Aie ! cria –t-il en étouffant un juron .

_ Ce n'est parce que je ne dis rien que tu as le droit de me traiter de la sorte , s'il te plait , demandais-je à l'intention de son cousin qui avait la mine ahuri par ce qu'il venait de voir , ou se trouve la chambre de Kanamé ?

_ Euh .. la dernière porte à gauche , au bout du couloir .

Je le remercia et partit sans un regard vers Aido .

J'ouvris la porte , sa chambre était très spacieuse, un grand lit pourpre à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la chambre sur lequel était assis Kanamé qui vient apparemment de sortir de la douche : Un pantalon crème comme unique vêtement , des gouttes d'eau perlait encore sur ses cheveux et sur son torse … très musclé .

_ Je ne savais pas que … enfin je peux attendre que tu es fini de t'habiller , m' excusais-je un peu gênée et surtout énervé de ne pas avoir frappé à la porte .

_ Non ça va , tu peux rester .

Oui mais moi je ne voulais pas rester tant que tu ne te serais pas habiller convenablement !

_ Approche , je ne vais pas te manger .

Je m'assis à coté de lui en croisant mes jambes .

_ Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon meilleur ami ?

Il sourit .

_ Tu n'as jamais été aussi désintéressée , remarqua-t-il .

_ Bon , je m'ennuie un peu . Je suis là pour qu'on parle ensemble , comme au bon vieux temps ! Tu fais quoi d'habitude ?

Il me montra un jeu d'échec posé sur une table basse .

Super comme passe-temps .

_ Tu joue seul ?

Je ne suis pas une pro en échec mais je crois que ça se joue à deux ..

Il hocha la tête . Il y eut un blanc durant lequel je me souvint de ce que m'a dit Takuma à propos de ses parents .

_ Je ne savais pas pour tes parents , tu sais .

Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion , il passa la main sur ses cheveux , et me répondit :

_ Cela n'a pas d'importance , on ne peut pas modifier le passé .

_ Ils étaient très gentille et formait un couple parfait !

C'est vrai , rien que de les voir ensemble on ne peut que s'apercevoir qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre .

_ Et aussi un peu trop démonstratif si tu veux mon avis , lança-t-il .

_ Tu es toujours aussi cynique

_ Et toi tu as lu trop de romans à l'eau de rose .

Je poussa sur le coté ce macho en guise de vengeance . Il me sourit et se releva en secoua ses cheveux , résultat : il me mouilla aussi .

_ Tu fais quoi de tes journées ?

_ Quand je ne rédige pas mes compte rendus pour le sénats , je dors .

Pas très passionnant. Franchement je le plains .

_ Tu ne passes pas du temps avec tes amis ?

_ Mes amis ?

Il eut un sourire un peu moqueur du genre je-suis-le-genre-à-avoir-des-amis.

_ Bah oui, tu sais Aido , Kain ,Ruka et les autres .

_ Ils me respectent et m'obéissent , ce sont mes gardes du corps , en quelque sorte , m'expliqua-t-il avec une pointe ..d'amertume ?

J'ignorais qu'il se sentait tellement seul .

_ Des garde du corps ?

_ Je ne leur fait pas contre leur gré , ils ne veulent pas plus que ça crois moi .

Son ton était plutôt amer pour quelqu'un qui s'en fiche de son entourage .

_ Et moi qui croyez que tu t'ai fait des amis !

_ Tu es bien naïve .

Il a raison , c'est vrai que j'ai fait preuve de naïveté . Lui , un sang pur , avoir des copains comme tout le monde , laissez moi rire . Je ne sais si c'est du à son caractère ou à son rang mais rare sont les personnes qui sont proches de lui .A ma connaissance , il n'y a que moi et Takuma .

_ Et comment va Ayana ?

_ Très bien lui répondis-je

_ Toujours aussi excentrique et rebelle ?

_ C'est ça .

Il faut dire que pour une sang pur , ma tante enfreignait drôlement les règles de notre société . Et pas qu'elle , déjà mon père et elle devait se marier car ils étaient les seuls enfants du clan Akemi . Mais mon père avait rencontré ma mère , une aristocrate dont il tomba amoureux . Ce qui ne dérangea point ma tante qui n'avait aucune envie de s'unir à son frère elle non plus . Dès qu'il se trouvaient dans la même pièce , ils se lançaient de piques .Depuis elle vit à Paris , seule et dirigeait une agence de stylisme . Au grand dame de mes grands-parents (que j'avais jamais vu) , d'après mon père ils habiteraient un manoir dans une foret obscur et menaçante loin de toute civilisation … Mais il dit aussi que les blood tablets sont très bonnes alors qu'il n'en mange jamais . Donc je n'ai aucune raison de le croire .

_ J'espère qu'elle n'a pas déteint sur toi .

_ A toi de voir , répliquais-je .

Il me prit au mot car il me fixa intensément . Ce moment m'a paru interminable , être scrutée sous ses yeux de braise ne m'enchantait pas vraiment .

_ Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère , tu sais .

Cette remarque hors sujet me surprit : Lui n'étant pas du genre à noter les ressemblances physiques .

Mais je suis contente qu'il me dise cela , car j'admire beaucoup ma mère . On a les mêmes cheveux corbeau , les yeux en amandes et le teint blanc rosé . Par contre j'ai les yeux noir comme mon père alors qu'elle possède des yeux noisettes .

Après nous parlâmes de chose et d'autres .. . En regardant la pendule , je vis qu'il était presque 15 h . Répriment un cri de joie , je lui dit :

_ On devrait pas aller manger là ?

_ Oui .

Il ajouta en me jetant un regard en biais :

_ Tu as dû attendre ce moment depuis que tu es venue . Tu es affamée ?

Il faut toujours qu'il devine mes pensées ! Et pas la peine que je lui demande comment ,il me répondra tranquillement que « mon visage est très expressive » .

_ Oui , vous retardez drôlement le déjeuner .

_ Tu t'habitueras à notre rythme .

Il ouvrit l'armoire ou était rangé des dizaines de pulls , chemises … Il choisit une chemise chocolat , et s'apprêtait à la mettre quand on frappa à la porte . C'était Ruka .

_ Désolé kanamé-sama … je voulais pas vous déranger … balbutia-t-elle , rougissante .

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Les autres attendent votre venue pour se rendre à la salle à manger .

_ Dis-leur que j'arrive.

_ Ils t'attendent pour aller manger ? demandais-je étonnée

_ Oui , ils ne font rien sans mon signal .

_ C'est de la dictature ! ils ne cherchent même pas à protester ..

_ Je suis un sang pur , dit-il en s'approchant de moi , donc tous les autres vampires me considèrent comme leur prince en quelque sorte . Tu l'aurais su si tu lisais un peu d'ouvrages historiques , ajouta-t-il en me donnant une légère tape sur la tête .

_ Lire ces vieux bouquins poussiéreux ? Sans façon .

_ Alors tu vas avoir un sacré retard sur notre programme d'étude .

Le programme d'étude est ma dernière priorité .On descendit ensemble au salon ou était déjà réunit l'ensemble de la Night Class . Parmi eux , Takuma nous fit un signe joyeux auquel je répondit par un sourire .

_Kanamé ouvrit la marche . Tout le monde le suivit ,à noter que sa garde rapproché devançait largement les autres . On se croirait dans un régiment dont Kanamé serait le général . C'est risible mais personne n'a l'air de trouver ça anormal . Je suivis donc le mouvement .

Arrivé au réfectoire , si on peut appeler ça un réfectoire car il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une salle à manger d'un manoir . Très vaste , des tables carrés en bois faisant cercle autour d'une table rectangulaire , un énorme lustre au plafond qui illuminait la salle sombre , des bouquets de lilas décorait la salle . C'est magnifique , vraiment !

Kanamé et les autres s'assirent dans la table du milieux . Il présidait la table , tandi que Takuma était à sa droite . Shiki et Rima à coté de lui , en face d'eux les deux cousins et Ruka à gauche de kanamé . Ils ont l'air d'avoir des places bien définis . Il ne resta plus de chaises et je ne savais pas vraiment ou m'assoir .

_ Viens , me dit Kanamé en me désignant la place de Ruka .Celle-ci alla se chercher une chaise en me lançant un regard meurtrier . Aie !elle a pas l'air de me porter sur le cœur . N'empêche que je n'ai rien fait moi ! Et moi qui voulait me faire de nouveaux amis … C'est pas gagné !

_ Alors tu viens ?

Je me rendis compte que j'étais la seule debout dans la salle . Je m'empressa d'aller m'assoir .

_ Tiens , comme on se retrouve me chuchota Aido .

Génial ! il est à à coté de moi . J'appuyais de toutes mes forces sur son pied , en lui murmurant :

_ Tu me laisses tranquille sinon tu finiras en bouillis .

Je lâcha son pied , mes pauvres bottines avaient soufferts mais c'était bien fait pour lui . Il se retint de crier en me jetant un regard furieux .

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Kanamé qui avait apparemment suivi la scène , à en juger par son regard amusé .

_ Euh oui bien sûr , s'empressa de répondre Aido .

_ Je me demande si j'aurais plus de chocolat que l'an dernier , dit Takuma .

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse , lâcha Shiki d'un air détaché .

_ Moi , je parie que j'en aurais plus que toi , déclara Aido qui avait retouvé sa voix hautaine et son sourire play-boy .

_ De quoi vous parlez ? intervins-je

_ Demain aura lieu la White Day durant laquelle les filles de la day class nous offrent des présents , m'expliqua Takuma .

_ Et c'est toujours moi qui en a le plus , affirma Aido d'un ton pompeux .

Je t'ai rien demander , tu sais …

Bon , c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je crève de faim moi . A cet instant des serveuses en robe noir et bonnet de dentelle arrivèrent avec les plats . Ils ne manquaient plus que des valets en livrée et on se serait cru dans un château du 17 siècle .

Mais encore une fois , personne n'avait l'air de trouver ça bizarre . Je gardais donc mes réflexion pour moi-même; peut -être qu'ils en ont l'habitude. C'est probable après tout car tous les aristocrates vivent comme des ... aristocrates . C'est à dire : dans un manoir , des serviteurs prêts à exaucer leur moindre désir ... Snobs et pourri gaté . Tiens , cela me rappelle un certain blond ...

Mais pas moi . Chez ma tante , on avait pas de domestique à part une cuisinière et sa fille qui s'occupait du ménage .Elle voulait que je devienne « responsable et ordonnée » . Pas si sûr qu'elle ait réussi sa noble entreprise . Je suis un chouia désordonnée .

_ Oh ! j'adore les côtelés en croute . s'exclama Takuma , l'eau à la bouche .

Il fut le premier à remplir son assiette puis se chargea de découper le tout en fine lamelles . Je me servis aussi , jusqu'à remplir à ras bord mon assiette .

_ Et bien , ce n'est pas le régime qui te tue , toi . remarqua Aido .

_ De quoi tu te mêle ?

Je meurs de faim ,je vais pas me priver de manger ! Je jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette de Ruka , elle n'avait pris que des légumes sautés et les manger du bout des lèvres .ça ne m'étonne pas d'une « lady » comme elle .

Rima nourrissait elle-même Shiki de son assiette . Même pas capable de manger par tout seul , cet imbécile . Apparemment je suis la seule à manger comme un ogre ici , pour une fille .

Le reste du repas se déroula en silence , ou presque . Aido et Takuma faisaient des paris sur qui aurait le plus de chocolat demain . Moi je mangeais le nez dans mon assiette .

Après le déjeuner , je me rendis seule dans ma chambre .Me brossa les dents et prit un paquet de M&Ms aux bretzels dans ma valise . En fait j'ai apporté un petit stocks de friandises pour mes envies « sucrés » : Je m'affala dans le lit en grignotant les bonbons .

Si seulement Ambre était avec moi , j'aurais moins l'impression d'être seule . Je ne suis pas d'un naturel timide mais me trouver avec de nouvelles personnes très différente les unes que les autres me mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Mes valises trônaient toujours au milieu de la chambre . Autant les déballer que de me morfondre.

J'ouvris mon placard , et commença à ranger mes habits quand Rima et Ruka entrèrent . Elles s'assirent sur le lit en discutant.

_ Je pense faire un présent à Kanamé-Sama pour demain, déclara Ruka .

_ Quel genre de présent ?

_ Des chocolats .

_ Oh ! tu es amoureuse de lui ? demandais-je

Bon là , cela s'appelle s'incruster dans une conversation qui ne me regarde pas mais je n'y peux rien , quand quelque chose m'intéresse je deviens très curieuse .

_ Cela ne te regarde pas !

Ruka continua sa conversation sur un ton plus bas .

Sympa ! J'ai l'impression que je dérange dans MA propre chambre .

_ Et toi , compte tu offrir quelque chose à Shiki ?

_ Non , répondit Rima , indifférente .

Je me tourna vers mon placard , désespérée .Il y avait beaucoup de vêtements à ranger . Je regretta presque de les avoir emmené .

_ Tu veux de l'aide ?

Je me retourna pour voir qui a prononcer les paroles magiques dans j'avais tant besoin en ce moment . C'est Rima .

_ Oui , merci . Tu peux mettre le reste des vêtements dans le placard ?

Elle se mit au boulot sans sourciller .

_ J'aime bien tes vêtements , lacha –t-elle au bout d'un moment .

_ Merci .

ça m'a fait chaud au coeur :C'est le premier compliment qu'on m'ait fait cette journée .

Se sentant sans doute en reste, Ruka vint apporter sa contribution non voulu.

_ C'est quoi ce machin ? demanda-t-elle en tenant du bout des doigts ma robe préférée : bleu azur , dos nu et attaché par de finnes brettelles en perles .

_ C'est un machin qui n'est pas pour toi , répliquais-je en le lui prenant des mains .

Non mais franchement ! Pour qui elle se prend ?

Frustrée, elle quitta la chambre . Bon débarra !

A ce moment , Shiki entra dans la pièce .Il s'est changé, et il faut dire que l'uniforme blanc lui aller à ravir , contrastant avec ses cheveux sombres .

Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de dire ça moi ? Je me donnai une tape sur la tête, histoire de retrouver mes esprits.

Il s'allongea sur le lit de Rima , les mains derrières la tête .

_ 'lut , dit-il .

_ Notre book sortira demain tu te souviens ?

_ Evidemment , c'est Takuma qui va être content .

_ Je ne comprend pas son obsession pour nos photos book .

_ Moi non plus mais si ça lui fait plaisir …

J'allais leur poser des questions sur leur travail quand Takuma , encadré par les deux cousins entra .

_ On y va les amis , cria une voix enjoué .

_ Oh tu es là toi , siffla Aido

_ Je te signale que c'est Ma chambre .

Qui était maintenant assiégé par quatre garçons .

_ Tu n'es pas encore prête ? s'enquit Takuma .

_ Non , mais je vais pas tarder . Vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait ?

_ Pourquoi ? moi je suis bien ici , affirma Aido .

_ Je vais m'habiller figure-toi , répliquais-je

Le play boy qui est censé être Aido rougit instantanément . Curieux pour un Don Jonn .

_ On te laisse , lança Takuma en tirant avec lui Shiki et Kain . Quand à Aido , il avait déguerpi en premier .

Je trouva mon uniforme dans l'armoire , après l'avoir mis j'y ajoutais des chaussettes montantes car la jupe est vraiment trop courte .

10 minutes après , on se trouva tous réuni dans la cour , en face se dressait le portail en fer forgé qui nous séparait de la cour intérieur . A travers , j'apercevais des filles en uniforme noir , criant le nom des garçons .

_ Mes fan me demandent , déclara Aido derrière moi .

_ Tes fans ? lui demandais-je .

LUI avoir des fans ? N'importe quoi !

_ Oui , tu as bien entendu . Désolé princesse mais tu as laissé filer ta chance .

_ Si tu le dis …

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lancer des piques avec lui car je viens de réaliser ( un peu tard , c'est impardonnable . ) que je vais revoir Ambre ! Je me demande comment s'est passé sa journée . J'espère qu'elle sera mieux que la mienne .

_ Encore à supporter les cris assourdissant de ces greluches! se plaignit Rima à Shiki , celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air résigné . Il se tourna au moment même ou je les regardais . Je croisa son regard bleu océan .

Le genre de bleu qui vous fait noyer dedans sans même vous en rendre compte à tel point que vous t'imagines des choses , comme par exemple qu'il s'avance vers vous d'une démarche nonchalante.

Attendez , Il s'avance vraiment vers moi !

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il viendra vers moi à cet instant précis , fouillant dans mon cerveau en 2 seconde chrono ce qu'il pourrait bien vouloir , je ne trouva rien . Depuis le début il ne m'avait témoigné que de l'indifférence .

J'essayais de ne pas trop le regarder .

Quand il s'approcha de moi , il avança son visage de tel sorte qu'il puisse me parler sans que les autres l'entende . En parlant des autres , ils nous fixaient curieusement .

Je retins mon souffle(m'attendant à la révélation du siècle ou quelque chose comme ça ) quand il me murmura doucement au creux de l'oreille , comme on confie une confidence :

_ Tu m'en donnes ?

Avant de raconter la suite il faut que je précise que je suis d'un caractère un peu impulsive , que j'ai tendance à agir sans réfléchir .

Ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait , je remarquais que sa bouche était près de mon cou , un peu trop . Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour , je lui asséna un coup de pied sur le genou .

Il recula , surpris .Je ne lui ai pas fait vraiment mal car ; Me fixant avec une moue boudeuse, il me chuchota :

_ Tu n'es pas partageuse .

Il tourna le dos et repartit vers Rima . Les autres me regardaient comme si j'étais un ovni .

_ Tempis . Ces chocolats avaient pourtant l'air bon .

_ Quoi ?

Il se tourna , un air ennuyé sur le visage .

_ Tu voulais parler de ça , continuais-je en lui tendant le paquet .

Il hocha la tête .

Aaah d'accord .

Quelle idiote !

_ Qu'est ce que tu croyais ?


End file.
